


Ain't it Fun

by Rey_Thats_Gay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, Oneshot, Songfic, this was supposed to be a comic but i can't draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_Thats_Gay/pseuds/Rey_Thats_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ain't it fun living in the real world? Ain't it good being all alone?" Overwatch has fallen. An old soldier reflects on his mistakes, and decides he has to disappear, for the good of those he's left behind. Very short songfic based on "Ain't it Fun" by Paramore!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't it Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I initially had the idea for this to be a comic, but I can't draw to save my life... So have this instead. It wasn't intended to be shippy really? But if you wanna read it that way go ahead :P Let me know what you think, either here or at eridanamporadefensesquad on Tumblr!

_I don't mind…_

The glass was cracked now, damaged in the blast, he guessed. The old soldier brushed the shattered frame off of the picture, taking one last look at the past. Three smiling faces, all familiar, but he doubted he would ever see any of them smile again. He was on the right, eyes closed as he laughed, genuinely. What had that felt like? On the left was an angel, gazing adoringly at the face in the center. A face the soldier had burned into his memory now.

_Letting you down easy_ …

He'd expected it from the beginning, but he never thought it would be his best friend, the one person he trusted above anyone else. He never expected that smiling face to be twisted so grotesquely into a grimace, never expected those shotguns to be aimed at him. He never expected…

_But just give it time._

The pain. The searing, never-ending pain. The moment of acceptance as he saw the stray bullet hit the fuel tank. The rumbling, so deafening it was silent, felt rather than heard as everything came apart. The pain. The flames licking up his sides, over his face, scarring him permanently. Was he lucky to survive? He didn't know anymore.

_It it don't hurt now, then just wait, just wait a while..._

That was yesterday. Today, he held the picture in his hand as he watched the news broadcast on a TV screen, standing outside some shop somewhere. He didn't know where. He just saw her face, the tears pooling in her eyes, her tightly clasped hands, as she delivered the news to the UN. Overwatch was dead, and two great heroes with it. He wanted to reach through the screen to comfort her. Instead he dropped the picture and turned away.

_You're not the big fish in the pond..._

A bomber jacket, a tac visor and a pulse rifle. That was the extent of what he'd managed to steal. He looked down at the visor he held, steeling himself. The man he used to be needed to disappear. For her. For him. For all of them. He put the visor on, his heart heavy. He wasn't a hero anymore.

_...no more._

Heroes never die. Those words repeated in another man’s mind, more than anything else--over the chorus of pain, relief, repeat, he heard those words, and her voice. Heroes never die. The hooded figure idly ran a hand over the barrel of his shotgun. He knew better than to assume his prey was dead, even without the phantom reminder. He still had a job to finish.

_You are what they're feeding on._


End file.
